


Love Me Tender

by Ariestals



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals
Summary: Just a little slow dancing one shot, I had to get this out of my head.
Relationships: Joseph Seed & Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little slow dancing one shot, I had to get this out of my head.

Spending time In the kitchen wasn’t exactly new for Grace _, she enjoyed it_. It’s the time she gets alone to herself as she cleans, alone with her thoughts of the day. She finds herself so distracted and **lost** in these thoughts doesn’t even hear Joseph walk in.

It’s only as the man comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her in that Grace finds herself almost jumping out of her skin, fingers automatically reaching towards the knife that rests on the side as a defence. _A stupid move really._

“I could of _stabbed_ you..” Her words are quiet as she continues with her cleaning. Grace just acts as if he isn’t there, she’s too focused on the task at hand. It’s short lived however, the feeling of his lips against the nape of her neck, soft and sweet.

“I wanted to surprise you..” Is all his mutters against her skin, arms curling even tighter around her, pressing their bodies together.

“I would of surprised _you_ if you ended up getting stabbed” She quickly comments back, finishing up the last plate and placing it on the side next to her. “Now stop, you’re distracting me – “ Before she can protest Joseph pulls her away from the sink.

“Seems like you have finished to me, what _else_ is there to do?” He replies, turning her around to face him as his hands reach up to her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You work too hard, for once let me tell _you_ to take a break.”

Grace can’t exactly argue with that because he’s **right** , the amount of times she’s told him to take a few minutes, to eat, to _sleep_ – perhaps she should listen to him for a change. The hands placed on her face are warm, fingertips brushing her cheekbones. _She could do with a break._

“ – Fine”

Joseph quickly worms his arms back down to gentle grasp her wrists and bring her hands up to his chest, the corner of his lips twitching ever so slightly. “How about a dance?” The words catch her off guard, he knows for a fact she can’t dance – she can’t dance to save her **life**. . This was a stupid idea.

“Joseph what have I told you before?” Her brows knit together in confusion, surely he hasn’t forgotten already. It’s only as he smiles that she realises he didn’t forget her very words. The man simply pulls her forward, gesturing towards the ground.

“Stand on my shoes.” Now she’s even **more** confused, stand on his shoes? It takes her a brief moment for her to piece together what he means, the softest _“Oh..”_ escaping her lips. So Grace does, she simply steps up and she’s surprised that he can even move with the weight of her upon him but then again – _she’s pretty small._

The man is as careful with her as ever, as if treating the most expensive of China, beautiful and fragile. _His little bird_. His hands find themselves gently resting on her, one on her waist, the other wrapped around her hand, fingers curl to grasp her own. “Relax.”For a second she hesitates to do the next move, colour creeping up on her cheeks. She rests her head against her chest, letting him hold her completely. Grace puts her entire trust and faith into him in this moment as he begins to move.

He’s not as jittery as she thought he’d be, he’s actually pretty graceful. Moving around with her resting on him Grace doesn’t even notice the music gently playing in the background in bedroom.

**He’s set this up.**

It’s as they slowly dance along to the music she’s still resting her head against her chest, the gentle vibrating from his chest as he gently hums along with the music. Grace realises It’s the most relaxed she’s been in a _long_ time.

_“Love me tender,_

_love me sweet,_

_never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_and I love you so.”_

The pounding of her heart isn’t exactly something she can control, the pace increasing ever so slightly as he rocks her. Ever so gently he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head, letting it linger for a couple of minutes before he presses another to her forehead.

_“Love me tender,_

_love me true,_

_all my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_and I always will.”_

Grace’s fingers curl even tighter, holding his hand a little harder than before.

“ – _Joseph_.” He quickly hushes her before she can say anything else. It’s only then he starts singing along, just enough for her to still hear him but letting the background music still drift into the kitchen.

_“Love me tender,_

_love me long,_

_take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_and we'll never part.”_

His face is so close to hers at this point, his lips just brushing against her ear as he sings along with it, hot his breath sending shivers down her spine. it’s after a moment he decides to ever so slightly nudge her nose with his, as tender as ever. For a moment Grace thinks she can even feel him hesitate before ever so softly pressing a kiss to her lips, a quick peck and nothing more.

If only moments like this could last forever, _sadly they both know they can’t have that._

_“Love me tender,_

_love me dear,_

_tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_till the end of time.”_

_“Love me tender,_

_Love me when,_

_We are far apart,_

_I will be with you even then,_

_Deep within your heart. “_

_“When at last my dreams come true,_

_Darling this I know,_

_Happiness will follow you,_

_Everywhere you go.”_

_“Love me tender,_

_love me true,_

_all my dreams fulfilled,_

_for you know that I love you,_

_and I always will.”_

“ - Please stay a little longer..” Is all Grace has left to say, maybe this wasn’t a stupid idea after all.


End file.
